The present disclosure relates generally to a roof system for a vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a roof system configured to support a vehicle component (e.g., a display device, etc.). The present disclosure also relates to a method of manufacturing a perimeter trim member of the roof system.
Roof panels for use in vehicles are generally known. For example, conventional roof systems may include a transparent panel or window along the roof of the vehicle to permit occupants within the vehicle to “see through” the roof and view overhead external surroundings. The transparent panels or windows are generally surrounded by a perimeter trim member. Such perimeter trim members must have an opening configured to receive the transparent panel or window, and accordingly, may result in a large amount of scrap or waste material when formed. Video display panels mounted to a roof system and configured to “fold down” for viewing by occupants of the vehicle are also generally known. However, video display panels are typically only used with roof systems that do not include a transparent panel or window, and if they are, the display panels are spaced away from the transparent panel or window.
It would be desirable to provide a roof system having a generally transparent panel (e.g. glass panel, etc.) configured for viewing of the external surroundings by occupants of the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle component (e.g., a display device to display images (e.g. video images, etc.) for viewing by the occupants of the vehicle, etc.) supported at the roof system and near the generally transparent panel. It would further be desirable to provide a user interface for the vehicle component that is conveniently positioned and aesthetically pleasing for the user. It would further be desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a perimeter trim member that is capable of reducing the amount of scrap or waste material. Such systems and method would provide an improved roof system that may be more functional for a user, more user friendly for the user and/or more cost effective to manufacturer and/or maintain. However, the problems posed by these systems and method are particularly complicated because they exist within the complexity of the overall design of a vehicle. For example, the sizing constraints of the vehicle, the positioning components within the vehicle, the various demands of consumers, etc. Accordingly, the selection of a solution may result in unforeseen complications, cost increases, manufacturing efficiency losses, expensive part configurations, etc.